Hero High School!
by TheGirlGrump
Summary: A high school for all the best video game characters!
1. The first day of school

(Okay, hi! This is about Peach and Daisy in high school! It will have more game characters than just Peach and Daisy, like Mario, Luigi, Link, and Zelda. I'm gonna have some OC's in here later on, so I hope you like this! 3) Peach woke up from her sleep. She was wearing her pretty, pink nightgown so she could get beauty sleep before her first day of Hero High School! She and her sister would need to use a special portal that was given to them by the school. Since the high school was in the center of all the universes like the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, and the Lylat System. Peach stood and exited her canopy bed and walked over to her sister Daisy. "Daisy, wake up." Peach whispered nudging her sister. Daisy rolled over and woke up "What do you want?" Daisy moaned. Daisy valued her sleep a lot and didn't like to be woken up by anyone but herself. "Well, today is the first day of high school! You're not excited?" Peach asked. She was excited because she was always excited about meeting new people. "Oh yeah. Alright well I'm gonna get up and get ready." Daisy said. The two princesses finished getting ready and said goodbye to their mom and dad. They went through the portal and entered a gorgeous campus. There was beautiful green grass, lovely flowers, and a super pretty fountain. There were also so many people! Peach saw one girl that was sitting by herself she looked kind of lonely "Daisy I'm gonna go say hi to that girl okay? You go do whatever you want." Peach walked over to the girl. "Hi, my name is Peach! What's your name?" she asked the girl. "My name? I'm Princess Rose. Im from Sarasaland." "But my sister was the princess of Sarasaland!" Peach said. "Well, after she left for the Mushroom Kingdom I was appointed the new princess of Sarasaland. My family was the richest and most politically influential family in Sarasaland so we were made the new royal family." "Oh okay. That's good that Sarasaland has a new royal family. Well, do you want to be friends? I'm new to this whole place so I don't really know anyone." "Alright. I'm new too so new friends are always nice right?" Rose said. The two princesses then walked to their first class. They sat and Rose looked over at the desk across from her "Hey Peach, do you know that guy?" she asked. "No but he's cute!" Peach whispered to Rose. "You should pass a note to him!" "Okay, I will!" Rose wrote a note that said "Hi, what's your name? My name is Rose." She passed it and set it on the boy's desk. The boy wrote something on the note and passed it back. He wrote "Hi, Rose. My name is Link. I'm from Hyrule, where are you from?" Rose felt her face go a bit red. She couldn't believe that he had actually responded. Maybe he liked her... Or did he like someone else? Find out next time in Hero High School! 


	2. Princess Raven

Rose blushed at the note that Link gave her. She knew she should respond to him "Oh me? I'm from Sarasaland which is pretty close to the Mushroom Kingdom~" Rose passed the note to Link. He opened it and Rose could feel her stomach tighten. She kept worrying if she would ever say the wrong thing and maybe he wouldn't write notes anymore. All through class they kept passing notes and learned quite a bit about each other. Finally class was over and they got to meet each other for real this time.

"Hi you said you were Link?" Rose asked, blushing. "Yeah, I've said my name to you before! Good think you remembered." Rose giggled and brushed some of her crimson hair out of her face, showing her rosey pink eyes (that's how she got her name). "Wow Rose your eyes are really pretty…" Link said gazing into them. Rose giggled again her cheeks getting even pinker. "Well I'll see you at lunch okay Link? Save me a spot! Ta ta~" Rose skipped away from Link over to her new friend Peach.

"That guy was so cute!" Peach told Rose "you guys would totally make a perfect couple!" Rose blushed "Hee hee, thanks Peach." Until lunch the day went smoothly. But then something bad happened at lunch.

Rose had her lunch and was walking to her table with Link and Peach along with a couple new friends like Zelda, Mario, and Luigi. She wasn't paying attention and accidentally ran into someone. "Hey, who just bumped into me!?" the girl Rose ran into turned around. It was Princess Raven. She was super scary and no one wanted to mess with her because of her shadow powers and evil ways. "I-I'm super sorry, Raven I wasn't looking where I was going! Please forgive me for bumping into you!" Rose apologized not wanting to get hurt by her.

"Okay, idiot but if you cross me one more time I will use my powers on you…" Raven stomped away, her long black hair flowing behind her. "Wow that girl was scary…" Rose said when she got back to her table. "Yeah" Link said "I'm glad I don't have any classes with her." Everyone else nodded in agreeing with Link. "So Rose these are our friends." Peach said "their names are Mario, Luigi, and Zelda!" They all smiled at Rose. "I hope you me, and Peach can be best friends!" Zelda said to Rose "And hopefully we'll be good friend too!" Mario and Luigi said to Rose. Rose was so happy. It was only the first day of school and she already had a lot of friends. But what about Princess Raven? Will she use her magic on Rose? Find out in Chapter 3!

(I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't you guys just love Rose? She's so kawaii! Next chapter I'll be introducing two new OC's Princess Swan and Cross (Link's best friend) Love you guys!)


End file.
